


Edit: Ever Just the Same

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Lucifer [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Summary: Gift for @snowymary as part of @thedeckerstarnetwork‘s Like a Bat Out of Hell Exchange! Sorry there are no black kittens and pumpkins in this but I certainly hope your Halloween has them!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: TDN's 2019 Like a Bat Out Of Hell Halloween Exchange





	Edit: Ever Just the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMary/gifts).

[reblog](http://bit.ly/34s9IRB) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/Ever-Just-the-Same-818740456)

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for @snowymary as part of @thedeckerstarnetwork‘s Like a Bat Out of Hell Exchange! Sorry there are no black kittens and pumpkins in this but I certainly hope your Halloween has them!


End file.
